An Absol and his Trainer: Snow
by Fabulous Absol
Summary: This is a Yaoi Fanfic, most people have to deal with haters going in just to say something bad, if your one of those douches, GTFO and warning, am a Not-So-Great-Writer. You've been warned...
1. Chapter 1: Snow

Well, before we begin, I know you were like... OMFG WOW, yeah... I know... dick ain't I? XD  
Anyways... i'll give you what I at least think you want... one chapter... coming up... am a beginner... don't make fun of me pwease?

**Let's begin with Snow's P.O.V Shall we?**

... My eyes shot open... and I remembered instantly that it was saturday and I grinned...  
I got up and went to my closet... opened it, grabbed some clothes for a good shower... grabbed a towel... put the folded stuff down, undressed, went in the shower... and turned on the hot water... i'll admit that I do moan a few times as I felt it's heat hit against my skin. It'll burn at first but starts to feel good...

...

After my shower... I got out, dried off... and got dress... I looked in the mirror and giggled to myself... I was wearing some panties, thigh high socks and some fingerless gloves that reached my elbow, all striped black and white. I got out to put on a nice white T-Shirt, a black skirt, some black nail polish, chapstick, some make up, aand~... done.  
I grabbed my purse with my money and than my gear belt, as I call it... has Pokeballs, and medical items and other things... well... I guess i'm off to run around the forest again.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my Dad calling... my Mom didn't want me anymore because I came out of the closet. Unlike my Dad who also didn't want a gay son or even a femboy for a son chose to accept me.

"Coming Daddy!" I pat my lap to awake my sleeping Shiny Eevee... I whistled a few times "C'mere boy!"

My Shiny Eevee comes out of my blankets and shocked awake when he saw me with a wagging tail. "Vee?"

"Yesh yew~ My little cutie pie~"

"VEE VEE VEE!" He jumped quite high and landed gracefully on my shoulders, than adjusted himself on my right shoulder... I just giggled and watched my little Eevee just trying to get comfy, and right after he did... he nuzzled me with a squeal, I squealed to and nuzzled back...

"Son! Your breakfast is gonna get cold soon!"

Oh right... almost forgot... I grabbed Eevee's luxury ball in case we were gonna run in to places where he couldn't stay on my shoulder safely, than ran downstairs and into the kitchen, "Kay, Dad, here!" My Eevee raised a paw, "VEE!"

My Dad, standing in front of the stove, making more breakfast, giggling at the Eevee and said, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you..." He put a food bowl meant for Eevee down with Poke Treats in it ... the Eevee hopped off my shoulder than sniffed it... took a bite... "EEVEE!" and with that... he started pigging out... me and my Dad laughed... we always thought Eevee was so adorable... But too bad for Dad he was mine... because I can hug him all I want... anyways...

After we were done with breakfast, me and Eevee headed outside, where our friends were waiting... Brad, a kid with pretty neatly tan skin, brown hair with one blonde stripe, brown eyes and has a sporty fashion sense, Dan, who has bad tans or... farmer tans from his house work... he has black hair, green eyes, and has a basic fashion, like white T-Shirt and Blue Jeans... than there's my first friend... Sasha... he's a pale creepy emo or goth kid his hair?... Black, eyes? again... black... but he isn't that bad when he's used to you and see's you as a friend... by the way.

Me? My hair is white, and my eyes are a pretty bright blue color, skin is pretty beautifully pale somehow... I tie my hair in a ponytail, usually leaving out two bangs...

"Hi guys!" I wave quite... like a cocaine addict...

Brad was the first to notice, "Oh... Sup, Snow! How you been!"

Than there was Sasha... quiet as usual, "Oh... hey... Snow..." And... he still avoids eye contact... a lot...

Dan, of course being lazy as usual was last... "Oh... hello, Snow... ready to start our weekend in some gyms and tournaments?"

I nodded at that like crazy and ran at them...

I am Snow... I live in the woods with my Father in a cottage house with plenty of electricity... And I... will become a Pokemon Master...

**Here's a notice if you saw how bad I was... it's my first... i'm bad, and I was up all night making this... so... sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2: Light

Now... first one wasn't too special but I hope this one would be okay... Well... wish me luck...

**Snow's little brother, **

**Light's P.O.V:**

I putted my controller down as I celebrated victory on one of the most high ranking Clan Wars of Advanced Warfare... for quite awhile...

Anyways... I have white hair, blue eyes and pretty pale skin, but unlike Snow... my hair is short, I have muscles... and is straight...

I look in front of the mirror... with my Blue Shirt, Black Vest, Black Shorts, and some sports socks and a fresh pair of J's fresh out the box...

I smirked to myself, "Almost forgot one thing..." I grabbed my black and white cap that said 'Obey'  
... "Hmm... There's something missing... AH! Pikachu!" A male Pikachu's 'Pika!' can be heard down the hallway and he started darting towards my room... he than saw me, "Pi?" ... "Whoosh a good boy~" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder "Pika!~" and nuzzles me, good thing he didn't shock me, anyway!  
I walked downstairs to see my Mother in the kitchen, she better not be grumpy today, I swear, ever since my older brother came out of the closet, the first thing she always does is complain... AW WELL! What's the fucking worse that can possibly ever happen in the darkest days of life, eh?

"Sup, Mom?" I said as I ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, dear... breakfast is ready... I know you don't like eggs and bacon so I made you one of your fav's... some chocolate chip, gingerbread cookie flavored pancakes..." My Mother said as she pointed her spatula at the plate of brown pancakes on the table, my mouth did drool and I pulled my chair as quickly as possible and sat right down... "Hm... where's... Rose and Oliver?" In case your curious, Oliver is my little brother, Rose is my older sister, she's about, 9 years ahead of Snow.

"Hm, I sent them shopping for some groceries." My Mom said as she looked at me with a smile.

And than I thought... and it's a bit of a fact, 'More like a Male strip club and good luck with Oliver, Rose... you'll need it...'

**Rose's P.O.V: **

"So, how much for entry?" Looking at the Lady behind the counter, she replies nicely... at least not like the last one.

"That'll be... $50 each!" Her gun was always on the counter and in the corner of my eye's, I swore I saw two tiny hands grab it... but I decided to ignore... but than I heard a cocking...

"Wow! It looks so real!"

"OLIVER! DON'T!"

He fired the whole magazine onto the roof, the recoil knocking him back but was still firing onto the roof, making everybody scream.

I sighed as I pinched my eyebrows...

"That'll be... $3,000 for the repair..."

**Back to Light:**

... I hope she knows what i've been through for the last 3 weeks... I cutted my pancakes into little triangles and gave my little Pikachu a bite.. he loved it just as much as I did...

**10-30 Plates later**

Me and Pikachu groaned as our bellies were both inflated from the food ... "Okay Mom... I think i'll be... off..." I got up and started walking to the door, while heavy breathing ... and when I got out... it was suddenly gone... I sighed as I looked at the whole street of the nice little neighborhood I live in, and began walking into Lumiose city... "Boy, my Brother better be honest about everything when we get there... Right Pikachu?"  
Pikachu raised a paw and gave a pretty loud "Pika!" in agreement... cute little thing always makes me giggle... just hope some Random Ass little shit doesn't randomly show up and challenge me... it happens very often in this town...

Well, at least Snow would know how I feel about all this... we used to always talk and I was the first one he told me... I wonder why thoughts of gay incest popped up in my damn head... Neh, must've been one of those moments when you had nothing to think about... but anyways... ever since Mom kicked him out of the house, and Dad for defending Snow, it's been rather lonely... well... at least we'll meet again... but this time, it might be different after 2 years... "Pikachu... you know I love you, right?"

"... Chaaa~" The Pikachu gave me another nuzzle, making me cackle this time...

"I'll take that as a yes little guy!" I patted his head, and sighed... I can't believe i'll see my brother Snow after all this time..."I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I GOT!" I jumped and shouted, with a, "YAHOO! AND YOU'LL BE WISHIN YOU NEVER CAME CRYING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

**Ooh... looks like Light is feeling optimistic... better support him!**

**Now next up in line of this Horrible story that I write!...**

**Absol! Want to see the name early? PM me... -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Absol **_(I did indeed not have a brain about this one.)_

**Obviously Abol's P.O.V ... I dunno anymore =w=**

"Absol... Absol... ABSOL!"  
I woke up with a low groan...  
"Absoool~"

"What is it?" I said with my eyes closed, "It's time to get up, you know, another fight..." I opened my eyes to see the Zoroark i'm actually forced to live with... "Well.. a battle at a Gym, or is it going to be another bet..." I got up and yawned...

"As tall as ever..." A Lopunny leaning against the wall, both the Zoroark and Lopunny are males, and i'm 6'9" for an Absol, so I was a big boy as my mama said.

**Later!**

"..." I only looked out the window...

"Is something wrong Ab?"

"No... just.. I wish I had someone who really cared for me... cared about me... but it's just dream, wishes never come true..."

The whole room went quiet as Absol continued dreaming about a new Master...

_Now this, I never had time to think about... my computer is crashed so... yah (Misspelled on purpose.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Capabilities! Yeah!

**Chapter ... uh... 4. Have a good one!**

I was walking around a forest with Sasha, while the others were out looking for good Pokemon and setting up a tent,

... "Hey Sasha.. you up for a battle?"

Sasha flinched a little and stopped walking and decided to speak, btw, his voice is light and gentle... "As in a Pokemon battle or-"

"... A fist fight! We haven't had one in awhile!"

"A-Are you sure? B-Brad and Dan are still setting things up- we'll probably blow things away.."

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"A-All right..." Sasha closed his eyes for a few seconds, and opened them with violet aura exploding from him, his eyes almost all black, but his eye color changed to white... weird, huh? ... Anyways, his voice now deep, "I'm ready!"

"Wow! So you did get stronger! ... My turn!" My aura only came out calmly, baby blue... "Got any transformations?"

"Hm, I did learn one, Snow..." He gave a loud grunt as his aura, again, exploded, but his hair was now white and standing up and red eyes.

"... Oh.. kay... Dragon Ball Z rip, but it'll do!"

"Yeeeah... I know..." ... Sasha charged at Snow fast and threw a punch, but Snow blocked it and caused a strong wind.

A moment of silence, until Sasha pulled away, "Heh! Even in this form your still pretty strong!"

"I know! ... Hm, is there any chance I can do it too?"

"Possibilities." Sasha charged at Snow again with a kick, and Snow grabbed it and right at that moment, Sasha threw a Violet aura sphere at Snow and exploded on impact... After the smoke cleared, Sasha gasped and Snow was still standing, "Well, if that was supposed to do something, than you got my clothes dirty. Wanna call it a day?"

Sasha smiled and the form just went away... his aura calmed down and his voice, as light as ever... "Sure... I'll see you at the camp!" Sasha ran away and Snow just stood there, his smile went away and he looked at his hand, and clenched it to a fist... "I wonder why we were born with this, Light..."  
After that quick moment, Snow decided to walk to the camp as a checkup... Only to find out it was wrecked...

_Alright, I think this is where I don't put stuff in random stuff... me bored... =w=_


	5. Chapter 5: The weird guy

**Maybe I'll stop rushing... Maybe I won't... Chapter 5.**

While Light was walking down the street that leads out of the neighborhood and goes downtown, he saw a man just passing by, reading a book with some glasses on, short black hair, and was wearing a white polo shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of dress shoes, with a shiny looking watch. Light smiled and took this as a chance to rust off, "Hey dude!" The man with glasses took off his glass, folded them and place them in his shirt pocket while he putted the book in his satchel, "Is there something you want?" And whoa, this dude sounded smart.

Light smiled and pointed a finger at this man and yelled, despite being already kind of close, "I am Light! Ans Ichallenge you to a battle, and before we comence, I must know the name of the man I am about to pound into the ground!" The man's face got a little akward and bored expression on his face, "I am Walter, thank you for asking... Now is this a Pokemon battle or a Physical battle?" Light broke his stance by putting his arm down, "Maybe a spar I guess, I do need to show what my brother what I am made of, we haven't seen each other in years! But if a battle were to come down, I don't want to embarrass myself."

Walter smiled and he opened his arms, "Well, I would like to meet this brother of yours, come at me." Lights Pikachu bounced off his shoulder, and ran away far enough to see them... Light charged at Walter and when he got just a few feet away, he threw his right fist at him with a grunt, and the concrete beneath them cracked, and starting up a bit of smoke, and Light pulled back, "I win." He says proudly, but that pride shattered when he heard, "Think before you speak child." The smoke cleared and the man was still standing, not a scratch on him.

"I must say, that is brute strength of yours is monstrous... You must be a fighting type." Light's looked at the Walter and was a little shocked and confused, "A fighting wuh?" Walter chuckled at Light's puzzled face, "Some humans exist around this region, who have gifts, gifts... That make them beyond human, and these gifts are things Pokemon can do, these gifts were something humans had once... These gifts were passed on to Pokemon long ago, and these gifts are what special people like me and you have, I am a psychic type, and your gift, is weak against mine."

Light just snored standing, and Walter scoffed, "Why do I even bother." Light woke up, "Oh wuh? Sorry, your highschool poetry got the best of me, you were saying?" Walter looked annoyed, "I'll just end this." His eyes glowed as he used psychic on Light, but it didn't work. "W-What?!" Walter stepped back a little, and Light just scratched the back of his head and looked around him, "What? Saw something?" Walter just stood there shocked, "A ghost?!" Light just laughed at that, "Alright dude, quit messing with me. Let's end this." Light lifted his arm up and straightened it as he opened his hand, aiming his palm at Walter, "This is something I was working on, so forgive me if this seems a bit derpy." Blue energy began to charge around Light's palm, and clinged together, making a sort of orb, more and more energy was fueling it and increasing it's size while Walter stared and regained his confidence, "An aura sphere? You think that is going to work against me? I am a psychic type. I am not a weak common man!" A pink looking rectangular like sheild popped up in front of him, and Light fired the energy at him and it of course, exploded upon impact.

After the smoke cleared again, Walter was still standing again, not a scratched and they were both looking annoyed, "Look buddy I don't know how you are doing this but can we continue later? I need to see someone." Walter looked angry this time, "Y-You fool!" Light began to walk towards Walter, and Walter started using Psychic against him but it just slips through him over and over, and when they were face-to-face ... Walter threw a fist at him in a desperate attempt but Light being the more experienced fighter caught his fist and gripped it, "You seem to have yet to tap into your ghost type." Walter said, "Look, I don't know what your on about, and I don't think I'd like to know."

"From what I've seen, your a fighting psychic type, kid. You're experienced in close combat with that enormous strength, but you don't know how to slip through a few things do you? There are more men like me kid. And you'll regret meeting me once I tell my superior!-" Light striked him in the gut, leaving Walter gasping and soon fell unconscious, "Sheesh, talk about all bark. C'mere boy!" Light's Pikachu ran at Light and climb to his shoulder, and Light patted his head, making the Pikachu coo a little, "Whoever that man was, I think I should warn my brother about. I got a feeling he's after people like me and my brother..." Light thought... He grabbed his cell phone and used speed dial, and waited... "Hey Ben? Can you meet me at a cafe around here? ... Well, any by your choice... Okay, hope you don't show up waaay too late again. Okay bye."

Light hung up his phone and hoped for the best for his brother and Ben, his best friend.

**I actually tried in this one, for being a little... Idle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice**

I'll be gone for a goooood year~

... Have a good one. ewe


End file.
